The present disclosure relates to a display device for a vehicle and a display method for a vehicle. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a display device for a vehicle and a display method for a vehicle for displaying a bird's view eye video.
There is a technique of capturing a video around a vehicle and generating a bird's eye view video by converting a viewpoint of the captured video so it seems as if the vehicle is seen from above (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-066700). Recently, there are an increasing number of vehicles equipped with a display device for a vehicle implementing this technique. In such vehicles, a bird's eye view video is displayed during a parking operation or the like.